Yumeri Kaede
Yumeri Kaede is lead Cure from Double Smile Pretty Cure. Personality Kaede is cheerful person that find friends fast. She loves to help people and cares for her friends. History Before series started When Kaede was young she often spent her time with her grandma, because her parents were often on trip. She played outside a lot and find a lot of friends. She wasn't lonely, but one day her parents decided, that they have to spend more time with her daughter and Kaede was even happier than before. Becoming Cure Feeling Kaede appear for the first time in first episode of Double Smile Pretty Cure. We saw her with her classmates and we found out that she is happy girl. She helped a lot of people. She met Choco and decided to help her look for Pretty Cure. In episode 2 Tear attacked Choco and Kaede wanted to protect her and transform in Cure Feeling. Searching for other cures After Kaede defeated Anbeka, Choco telled her story about Smile Kingdom and more about Pretty Cure that are only one who can save the world. Kaede started to search for cures and met her old friend Maika in library. She thought that she is maybe one of cures. Maika had a volleyball match and was worried about it and Kaede decided to go watch her match. Anbeka attacked at the time of match and Kaede transformed in Pretty Cure. Maika wanted to help her and became Pretty Cure. In episode 5 Kaede met Ririka and shows her around the school. After all cures are together Relationships '''Saine Maika - '''Kaede and Maika used to be classmates in Elementary School. They were friends but when they weren't classmates anymore in Middle School they both found other friends and didn't have much time to spend together, because they were so busy. When Maika became Pretty Cure they were good friends again. '''Kaiko Ririka - '''Kaede met Ririka one day when she didn't knew where is school library, because she still wasn't sure about where is what in school. Kaede shows her around. later when Ririka became Pretty Cure they became good friends. '''Kino Akoto - '''She knew Akoto, but didn't talk to her very often. She was very famous in school, just like Maika, they were both great at sports. One day they talked to each other and Akoto became Pretty Cure. And Kaede found another friend. '''Mizuno Ruiko - '''Kaede and Ruiko were classmates, but didn't talk with each other often. Ruiko was student council president and Kaede wasn't sure how can she become friends with her. After Rukio became Pretty Cure, Kaede found out, that she is just like everyone else and they were good friends. '''Choco - '''Kaede and Choco often fight with each other but true is that they cares for each other a lot. '''Tear - '''Tear is first villain Kaede fought. Later in series she noticed that she always hated her the most and always attacked her first. Later he saved her and Kaede found out that he loved her but didn't want to belive it and always said to himself that he hate her very much. '''Yumeri Michiko - '''Kaede and Michiko sometimes have sister's fights but usually they gets along very well. Kaede cares for Michiko a lot. Gallery Feeling.jpg|Cure Feeling Feeling 2.jpg|Cure Feeling watching story of her past. Young Kaede.jpg|Young Kaede. Category:Lead Cures Category:Double Smile Pretty Cure Characters